Caroline Villos (Killer Ending)
Caroline Villos (Chelsea Hobbs) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Killer Ending ''(airdate May 26, 2018). Backstory Caroline Villos' backstory revealed that she was sexually abused by her father, resulting in a pregnancy at the age of 13. Her pregnancy came when she was in the early stages of beginning a writing career, as she believed her award for her work as a playwright at a school play was a road to her goal. Caroline gave birth to a son, Stephen, and just shortly before the film's events, she and Stephen were at a signing conducted by crime novelist Agatha Sayers (the main protagonist), who Caroline idolized. It was there that she encountered Agatha's husband, Scott, and after seeing how abusive he was to Agatha, she later killed Scott at his home, doing so (in her mind) to protect both Agatha and her daughter, Sarah, while seeing Scott as a copycat of her own father. However, after learning that Agatha wrote a novel titled, ''Crimes of Passion, about a woman who kills her abusive husband, Caroline decided to shift her dastardly measures to Agatha, feeling that Agatha used her. Events As part of her twisted plan, the evil Caroline enlisted Stephen to abduct Sarah, doing so to copycat Agatha's popular novel, Apollo's Arrow, which Agatha was writing a sequel to. Meanwhile, Caroline managed to move herself into Agatha's home and charm her way into becoming Agatha's assistant, while detailing her backstory. All the while, Stephen (under Caroline's orders) was holding Sarah captive in a warehouse, while also taking over writing Agatha's book. Caroline's twisted plan also included murder, as she used Scott's bow and arrow to kill Agatha's business manager, Max Finkel; the same bow and arrow that Detective Roger Smith spotted Caroline pointing at a hawk, which she missed. It was during Sarah's failed attempt to escape that Caroline's reveal began, as the attempt saw a photo of Stephen with Caroline drop. The reveal was completed when Caroline was shown calling her son, who had second thoughts about going through with the plan, only for his twisted mother to continue urging her son (who she referred to as Apollo) to continue with the scheme. Caroline later visited Sarah's ex-boyfriend, Jack, while revealing herself as the woman who Jack cheated on Sarah with. The villainess began seducing Jack before taking out an arrow and stabbing him to death with it. The film's climax saw Caroline confront Agatha after finding her at the warehouse looking for Sarah. She revealed her past to Agatha and then accused her of allowing Scott to abuse Sarah (in her mind) just like her father did to her, with Agatha denying Caroline's delusional and false statements. Caroline also revealed her entire plan and her motive: to become an author just like Agatha, which also included killing her. Just as Caroline was about to do so, Roger arrived and held her at gunpoint, while Agatha left to find Sarah. While Roger was set on arresting and handcuffing Caroline, the villainess freed herself and then opened her blouse to make it appear that Roger was assaulting her. The ruse works, as Emily, Roger's partner, came in and forced Roger let go of Caroline, after which she escaped. Caroline resurfaced and caught Agatha after Sarah escaped, as she and Stephen moved in on Agatha. Epilogue Nine months later, Caroline was meeting with Deborah, Agatha's agent, regarding her new book. She mentioned Agatha fondly and praised her for making sure that she and Stephen were taken care of in her will, while she received her own praise for her book. However, the scene and the end of the movie revealed that Caroline was in a psych ward following her arrest for her actions, and she had spent the last nine months believing that Agatha had passed on and that she was on a resort celebrating her career as an author. Gallery Caroline Reveal.jpg|Caroline on the phone with Stephen, marking her reveal Caroline Villos 2.jpg Caroline Glasses.jpg Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested